


For Now, At Least

by xochirin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xochirin/pseuds/xochirin
Summary: He notices the change immediately.Ingrid was never one for patience, he knows this. Has always known it. But now, she stands in the same spot in her room, staring blankly out of the window, arms crossed, for hours on end. She's thinking. About what, he can't even imagine, but he knows not to ask, nor to try and distract her. Her eyes gloss over and she doesn't move a muscle, doesn't twitch, doesn't blink.--This is a lil thing I wrote for a story that's half-baked, but I like it enough to post. For context, the narrator is Kip, and Ingrid is his childhood friend that's been granted immortality because Plot Reason, and this takes place in my also underbaked fantasy universe. hope u enjoy!!
Kudos: 2





	For Now, At Least

He notices the change immediately.

Ingrid was never one for patience, he knows this. Has always known it. But now, she stands in the same spot in her room, staring blankly out of the window, arms crossed, for hours on end. She's thinking. About what, he can't even imagine, but he knows not to ask, nor to try and distract her. Her eyes gloss over and she doesn't move a muscle, doesn't twitch, doesn't blink.  
He knows, now, that she is just as impatient as before. But she has been granted eternity. A day to contemplate existence is nothing, to Ingrid. He wishes, sometimes, that she invite him to sit, and to think. It would be a nice way to spend an afternoon.

Ingrid doesn't need to breathe anymore, but he believes she does so anyways, either out of habit or consideration. She sighs just the same when he asks her about her day, laughs with him, whistles, sometimes. But she doesn't need to. He's seen her walk barefoot into the river just behind the city's walls and stay submerged for hours. He worries, sometimes, that her mind is endless but her body is mortal. That one day, she will not resurface.  
But eventually, she comes back home, sopping wet, but alive. He knows she could wander the earth until she is sick of it, but she comes back home. He is grateful that she comes back home.

Ingrid will outlive him by eons. They both know this. Still, she insists on being the first to try his cooking, hear about his short mortal days, telling him she cares. She will have a million more opportunities to try someone's cooking, hear about their day, telling them she cares. He's just the first in a long, long line of mortal companions.  
But this feeble, insignificant life is his only. And she chooses to stay with him. When he is gone, she will greive, bury him, and move on. Sometimes, he wonders why she would choose to put herself through that pain. He doesn't ask. He is content, knowing she will not leave him. And he is grateful she still remembers how to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this make sense to anyone other than me? no!! and it wont until i get off my ass and actually write their full story. anyway ty for reading and have a wonderful day


End file.
